Natasha
by Ankoku no raito-gawa
Summary: "Ella me llevó hasta el cielo, pero me ha dejado abajo, con los brazos extendidos como cual crucificado..."
_**Disclaimer: Si los personajes fueran míos, haría una película de tres horas sobre la magnífica Viuda Negra. Pero no, no lo son, son de Marvel (y Disney, no olvidemos a Disney), así que solo me queda consumir mi alma en el fanfiction. El summary tampoco es mío, es un fragmentoo de "Teresa" de Aaron Díaz.**_

 **Natasha**

Hace horas que el sol se escondió el horizonte, que el viento helado te cala hasta la medula, golpeándote el rostro hasta enrojecer, pero no te importa. No mientras ella permanezca en tu mente. Apropiándose de tus pensamientos sin la más mínima vergüenza. Ella. Natasha Romanoff. La misma Natasha que te cautivo la primera vez que la viste, con el pelo rojo cayéndole en rizos indomables por los hombros. La misma Natasha que confió en ti, que sacrificó su pasado para salvar al mundo de una organización que supuestamente eliminaste muchísimas décadas atrás, que te apoyó en la aún inconclusa búsqueda de Bucky sin preguntar. Sabes que aunque te pusieran mil muchachas enfrente, todas iguales, serías capaz de reconocerla, porque no hay otros ojos, por más verdes que sean, que se parezcan a los de ella. Porque ese fuego encendido que tiene por cabellera le pertenece sólo a ella. A nadie más.

Te estremeces al sentir en el recuerdo de su cálido aliento en tu oreja. Tus manos se cierran espasmódicamente cuando, sin quererlo, las recuerdas llenas de sus curvas, su piel, sus pechos. Estas completamente seguro de que lo que salió de tu boca fue un gemido. Sueltas un largo suspiro, llevas esperándola días enteros y ella no aparece. Siempre ahí. Nunca en otro lugar. Porque ahí fue donde empezó todo. Ese juego lento e indefinido que te consume de a poco, en el que la única regla era confundirse en el placer hasta perder el razonamiento por completo. Ahí empezó todo y ahí terminó.

" **Será una misión corta"** te dijo, poco antes de partir a Oklahoma.

Sólo asentiste firmemente, viéndola partir. Preguntándote si seguirá ignorando el fuego entre los dos más tiempo. Te arrepientes de haberte declarado esa vez. Si no lo hubieras hecho tal vez continuarías disfrutando de la magia de sus besos, esos besos que hacían olvidarte hasta tu nombre. De la pasión que le encendía la piel cada que tus manos recorrían su cuerpo. Oyes la voz de Sam a lo lejos, llamándote, volteas hacia él por pura inercia.

Desde ese día no sabes nada de ella. Desde ese día deseas volver a verla. Pero no a la Natasha de ojos fríos y cortantes, distante, que se mostró el día de su partida. No, no a esa Natasha. Quieres ver a la Natasha que gemía tu nombre en tu oído, que tanteaba tu cuerpo entero, delicada y al tiempo exigente. La Natasha que conociste sin pudor, ni inhibiciones ni máscaras en su dormitorio. Esa Natasha. _**Tu**_ Natasha.

La has esperado cinco días, cinco días con sus noches que se te hacen eternos. Vas ahí apenas te levantas, anhelando verla llegar, con el sol del alba reflejado en sus cabellos. Vas ahí en cuanto terminas el entrenamiento y todo tu oficio como Vengador, miembro de S.H.I.E.L.D. Permaneces ahí hasta que la noche cubre todo el firmamento, hasta que no sientes los huesos, hasta que las mejillas te arden de frío. Permaneces ahí y ella nunca llega. A veces pierdes la esperanza. Otras, te asalta el pánico, pasas la noche en vela, creyendo que huyó por tu culpa y que no puedes hacer nada.

" _Tasha" susurras con voz ardiente, contra la piel tierna de su cuello._

 _Ella te responde con gemido ronco mientras enreda sus dedos en tu pelo. Presionas más tu cuerpo contra el de ella, sintiendo repentinamente que la ropa estorba demasiado, presionas aún más, queriendo fundir sus pieles. Posas tus manos en su trasero, levantándola y pegándola todo lo humanamente posible a la pared. Como si leyera tu mente, enrosca sus largas y firmes piernas en tu cintura. Gruñes al sentirla sobre tu miembro. Ella sonríe autosuficiente contra tus labios, luego exige tu boca en un beso devastador que no dudas en corresponder._

 _Tu camisa desaparece. La de ella también. Tus dedos temblorosos encuentran el botón de sus vaqueros, juegas con el un rato, sin dejar de besarle toda la extensión de la clavícula y el cuello. Lo sueltas. Te detiene. Rompe el beso abruptamente, pero ves en su rostro el disgusto por hacerlo. La miras confundido._

" _Aquí no" murmura jadeante, tocándote el pecho con las yemas de sus dedos._

 _Asientes, y sin perder el tiempo, la guías a su dormitorio entre besos y caricias hambrientas. Entran rápidamente, ella te avienta a la cama con brusquedad, salvajismo,_ _ **necesidad**_. _No puedes evitar_ _reír al ver la fuerza innecesaria con la que cierra la puerta, luego…. Luego no tienes tiempo ni para respirar. Se te lanza encima con tremenda ansia y tú la recibes gustoso._

Miras la hora en el reloj de pulsera, que has olvidado hace mucho tiempo. Tu ceño se frunce ligeramente al percatarte de lo tarde que es. Faltan diez minutos para la media noche. Pasas una mano por tu rostro, estrujándote los cabellos con frustración. Otro día que pasa, ella sigue sin aparecer. Tienes la voluntad de levantarte, pero algo no te lo permite, una fuerza etérea y ardiente que te ata a ese rincón del cuartel. Te dejas aprisionar por ella, de la misma forma en que Natasha se adueñaba de tu cuerpo sin réplicas. Inhalas profundamente, tratando vanamente de disolver tus pensamientos sobre su perfecto cuerpo, sus miles de sonrisas distintas, de sus ojos tan verdes y profundos como el bosque, de ella. Toda ella.

 _Se deshace de tu bóxer sin ninguna clase de contemplación. Te desea. Tú a ella. Las ansias te estremecen el cuerpo viéndola así, desnuda, con los orbes brillantes de excitación y las pupilas oscureciendo casi totalmente su mirada, con el pelo revuelto y los labios hinchados. Llevas días contemplándola de esa manera, nunca te parece suficiente, no puedes evitar relamerte los labios al verla, excitada, expectante,_ _ **vulnerable**_ _ante lo que puedas hacer. Acercas tu cara, ella te agarra bruscamente por la nuca, guiándote hacia sus labios, que degustas con más placer del que puedes soportar._

Tus puños se aprietan fuertemente, tus nudillos palidecen, al recordar su mirada ilegible cuando esas palabras salieron de tu boca, sin que pudieses evitarlo. Un acto reflejo. La recuerdas apartándose lentamente, caminando de espaldas hasta que choca con la puerta, te observa fija y tú no consigues saber que fue lo que hiciste mal. O no quieres.

Eres consciente de que te ha aletargado. Te crucificó. Te crucificaste. Ella te llevó más allá del cielo, pero te abandono en tierra, y sabes que eres culpable. Al igual que sabes de la pizca casi imperceptible de miedo que adivinaste en sus ojos ese día. Sabes que tiene miedo, aunque no de qué. A duras penas te ha contado su pasado, frases inconclusas e inconexas que tardas tiempo en relacionar, que sin embargo dan resultado. La sabes rota, herida y sin futuro, porque vive negando su pasado y, aunque ella no lo quiera, todo su dolor repercute en ti.

 _Te corres en ella, gimiendo su nombre rasposamente, sientes el orgasmo que la estremece cuando entierra las uñas en la carne suave tu espalda, llamándote entre delirios de placer y maldiciones en ruso. Te apartas de ella, para no aplastarla con tu cuerpo, sin dejar de mirarla, se te hace preciosa con el labio inferior apresado entre los dientes y la respiración errática, igual que la tuya. Guía una mano a tu nuca, te besa apasionada, como si quisiera devorarte entero. Sabes que ella no dudaría en hacerlo._

" _Te amo, Natasha" revelas en cuanto rompen el contacto._

 _No tienes idea de donde salió eso._

 _Distingues en esos ojos verdes mil emociones antes de que se vuelvan fríos, indescifrables, duros como el acero. No te responde. Simplemente abandona la cama y retrocede con cautela animal. Tus pulmones se quedan sin aire. Ella niega con la cabeza repetitivamente, como si quisiera convencerse de algo. Sigues sin entender lo que sucede, pero no pides explicaciones, en lugar de eso te vistes lentamente, sintiendo su mirada sobre ti. Pasas por su lado mientras te abotonas la camisa, abres la puerta y la miras por última vez. Lo ultimo que consigues distinguir de ella por la rendija de la puerta antes de cerrarse, es su rostro duro y su cuerpo desnudo, te das la vuelta con pesar para desaparecer en uno de los tantos pasillos._

Te vas, dándole una mirada de reojo a la opresiva ventanita, con la desesperada esperanza de vislumbrarla entre las sombras. No hay nadie. Vas a tu habitación desganadamente, producto de la desazón que te embarga cada que el día termina de la misma forma.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Resoplas cuando la luz solar te da de lleno en los parpados cerrados, se te hace extraño, acostumbras a levantarte incluso antes de que amanezca. Te restriegas los ojos al sentarte en la orilla de la cama, bostezas perezosamente y te levantas. Tomas una ducha corta, apenas peinas tu cabello rubio y te ves en el espejo. Ese no eres tú. Ese de pelo desordenado, leves ojeras, sin sonrisa y deplorable estado fantasmal no eres tú. Dejaste de serlo cuando ella dejó de verte con ese brillo pícaro y burlón, cuando empezó a llamarte Capitán y no Rogers, cuando todo entre los dos se heló súbitamente.

Te vistes casual, agarras el escudo, pues hoy abandonas el cuartel y regresas a la Torre Vengadores y no has podido verla. Dudas que se atreva a cruzarte la palabra. Te sientes vacío sin ella.

En cuanto sales de tu habitación caminas rápidamente hacia el rincón. Tu destino predilecto por excelencia. Divisas una figura ocupándolo, a pesar de tu vista mejorada te es imposible reconocerle debido a que esta a contraluz. Sólo sabes que es una mujer. Te apresuras hacia ella, infantil, casi ridículamente emocionado por una esperanza que late en tu pecho incansablemente. Se te congela el corazón. Es ella.

Natasha se da la vuelta, clavando su mirada silenciosa en la tuya. Tú no sabes reaccionar. Está ahí con sus rizos de fuego, su figura sinuosa y tentadora, sus hechizantes ojos. No estas seguro, pero te parece ver el fantasma de una sonrisa bailando en sus carnosos labios. Sonríes con timidez, sin atreverte a dar un paso más, por miedo a que se aleje.

" **Natasha"** tu voz suena anhelante y torpe. Como si llevaras ansiando pronunciar su nombre toda tu vida.

Se acerca hacia ti, pasa de largo y antes de doblar la esquina, te mira. Te estremeces al sentir su mirada, tan distante y tan familiar al tiempo que te golpea el alma con dolorosa fuerza. Una dualidad que no logras comprender, no obstante, que recibes felizmente con extraña admiración.

" **Capitán Rogers"** dice a modo de saludo, inclinando la cabeza ligeramente.

La ves voltear, perderse entre la multitud de agentes…

No sabes cómo sentirte.

 **Les seré honesta, débiles mortales, no tengo idea de donde mierda salió esto. Enserio, sólo se me ocurrió la idea de hacer un fic, luego de escuchar "Teresa" (últimamente la música es mi Musa) me senté a escribir y apareció. Confieso que tenía miedo, puesto que soy nueva en este fandom, he leído mucho, pero no es lo mismo y por poco me desanimo a hacerlo. Aclaro también que me inspire en el magnifico one-shot "El juego del amor" de elapink100. Ella es asombrosa, léanla.**

 **Traté de que no quedaran muy ooc, puesto que Natasha es bastante difícil de idealizar y escribir, el canon de Nat en las tres películas de Marvel que he visto no da para mucho la verdad, y soy más de DC cómics. Steve también me costó un poco**

 **En fin, mortales insulsos, recuerden que espero sus hermosos, hermosos reviews con criticas (constructivas, obviamente), tomatazos, sólo díganme que les pareció, para saber si me retiro del fandom de los Avengers.**


End file.
